


Squeeze

by Chaolina



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TechnoShipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, enjoy the fluff, i just really wanted to write a cute techno fic because there isnt enough of those, im a sucker for rarepairs, prince this is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaolina/pseuds/Chaolina
Summary: Zane isn't really the type to say things out loud. So Jay comes up with something to help him express them.
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy cute techno fic nobody asked for how are y'all doin
> 
> Prince you made me obsess over techno and since there isn't a lot of fics for it on ao3 I felt compelled to write my own so technically you made me do this

"Love you."

"I love you too."

They were laying on their bed, Zane reading a book and Jay's head resting in his boyfriend's lap. Late afternoon sunrays peeked from the window, warming the sheets. But the lighting elemental was always at the perfect temperature thanks to his cool partner.

"This is nice."

"Hmmhmm." 

The nindroid bent over and kissed Jay's forehead, getting a giggle out of him. 

This was really nice. The calming smell of warm clothes filled the room. Distant noises created a sort of musical background. All was well.

"Love you."

"Me too."

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

It was very early in the evening. They'd just come back from a mission, and Sensei allowed them some time to relax. The others were staying here and there: Lloyd and Kai playing video games (the kid was kicking Kai's ass, which provoked some shouting), Cole was outside unwinding by making training dummies wish they'd never been made, and after a kiss, Zane went to join Nya to work on an new upgrade they thought of for the ship. So Jay stayed undisturbed at the kitchen table, a hot mug in his hands.

As he was sipping his tea, Jay started to think. During the five months he and Zane had been dating, the two of them had always been very affectionate towards eachother. PDA was not an issue (Kai often faked puking from how sweet they were to one another), sometimes they used pet names made up on the spot (Bluebell was his favorite)...

But Jay was always the one to say 'I love you' first. Sure, Zane always responded with 'I love you too' within the next three seconds, but he never said it unprompted. Maybe he wasn't too comfortable with saying it out loud ? That'd be understandable.

The blue ninja wasn't bothered by this in the slightest, he just found it odd. Maybe he'd have a chat with Zane about it tonight.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

"Hey, babe ?" Jay whispered to his lover, who seemed asleep. It was, in fact, nighttime, and they were both in bed, snuggled under the covers.

"Is everything okay ?" Zane whispered back, turning over to face him, apparently not as asleep as he thought.

"Yeah, don't worry, everything's fine. But, um-" He said, a bit nervous, "Is there a reason you never tell me you love me first ? I'm not upset or anything, I just noticed you always say it after me."

The soft blue light emanating from Zane's eyes got a little dimmer.

"Oh," he sighed.

Jay got a bit worried. What had his boyfriend so down about this ?

"It's just... I do not feel the need to say it out loud. I am not used to talk about my feelings. I do want to hug you and kiss you all the time, if that makes up for it. But I'll try to tell you I love you more often if you'd like."

"No no no, it's okay ! Don't force yourself." 

After a few seconds, the lighting elemental thought of something. "Here, I have an idea."

He took the nindroid's hand, and squeezed it three times. "I started to talk later than kids normally do. But my parents wanted me to communicate with them right away, so they taught me this silent language they made up. Three squeezes meant 'I love you'."

"Like this ?" The nindroid squeezed Jay's hand three times like his boyfriend showed him.

"Yes, exactly ! Do you like it ?" The freckled boy asked.

"Very much so," his lover responded, smiling fondly.

Later that night, almost asleep against eachother, Jay could've sworn he felt Zane pressing their bodies together. Three times.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Tap tap tap.

It had been a week since they implemented the signal.

They were all sitting at the kitchen table together, playing a game. Everyone was talking, shouting, whining because they lost (Kai), bragging because they won (Nya), laughing...

And in the middle of all that noise, Jay felt three tiny touches on his hand. He looked over, and saw Zane's pinky finger resting on top of it. The nindroid was in an animated discussion with Cole, though, and didn't seem to had done it consciously.

Jay chuckled and responded the same way. Tap tap tap.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

Watching a movie with the others, Jay and Zane snuggled against eachother on the couch.

It was a horror movie, so of course everyone was either screaming, commenting on how fake the effects look or watching the movie through their fingers. It was fun to watch.

Jay... Wasn't fond of horror. He'd never admit it, obviously, but those types of movies made him feel jumpy and uneasy, and the only comfort he got was the cold presence of his boyfriend. 

After a particularly bad screamer, Jay's heart was beating like crazy. He was beginning to hyperventilate. Luckily Zane caught on right away, and pressed Jay's head against his chest, stroking his hair gently while muttering soothing words.

Soon, he calmed down. His eyes still closed, he took Zane's hand in his own and squeezed it three times.

He felt three kisses on the top of his head in return.

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

"You know, for someone who prides himself in being the most rational on the team, you sure do throw yourself in the middle of danger to protect us a lot."

Jay was working on Zane's inner machinery. It had taken a fair amount of damage from the last battle, causing Zane's right arm to malfuction. The mechanic didn't like knowing his boyfriend in pain, especially now that his circuits were so sensitive.

"I am deeply sorry, Jay, would you like me to let you be struck with a poisoned arrow next time ?"

They chuckled.

"I see someone's funny switch is on. If you can joke, you can help." Jay took out some burned wires and motioned at Zane to pass him the new ones. Once Zane did as he was told, Jay placed the new wires inside, switching some connections to try and optimise the nindroid's capacities. "Now move your arm, see if it responds."

Zane lifted his arm up. The freckled boy grabbed it to look for any malfunctions.

With a smile, the master of ice took Jay's hand and squeezed it three times. Jay blushed, taken by surprise. Zane kissed his forehead.

"I think it responds just fine, love."

▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪ ▪

It was a warm afternoon again. The bedroom was overflowing with sunlight and although the outside world was pretty noisy, their little paradise was calm and relaxing. From the window, you could see the clear blue sky, an almost surreal sight given how cloudy the area usually was.

Jay was playing on his phone, another one of the million games he downloaded to pass the time and deleted when he got bored of them. He was leaning on Zane, reading the new book he'd bought this week. With how fast the ninja reads, books tended to last a very short time, so he had to make weekly trips to the bookstore. But he didn't mind. Paper and ink was his second favorite smell. First was Jay's. 

Speaking of Jay, the boy was actually fond of the game he was playing. Fast pacing, nice graphics, interesting storyline... It had been a while since he'd found a game like this. He was so focused on it he almost missed what his partner said. 

"I love you."

Surprised, Jay paused the game and set down his phone. 

"You said it first this time." 

Turning his head to face his boyfriend, Zane instead met Jay's lips for a soft kiss. 

Smiling against his mouth, Jay whispered a gentle "Love you too."

Fingers intertwined, they both slowly squeezed their hand three times.


End file.
